ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Jetray (Earth 110)
Ultimate Jetray is the Omnitrix's name DNA sample of an evolved Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder (since I am terrible at drawing aliens, anyone who can provide a good quality image based off what I have described may use this alien freely). Appearance Ultimate Jetray resembles a much larger and more menacing version of Jetray. His arms and legs are more muscular. He is almost twice as tall and has longer legs. His arms are now separate from his wings and have silver and black wrist gauntlets. He now has four gigantic wings similar in shape to a pterodactyl. His tail is much longer and is now silver and black on the front. His chest is broader and has a v-shaped segment of silvery armor between it and the tail. His horns are much larger and sharper. Black marks run from his face to form a V at the base of his neck. He is a much deeper, darker shade of red and his yellow areas are now dark gold. His facial features have shifted slightly to become more menacing. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Jetray's powers make him the fastest living creature in the universe. His flying speed has increased to the point where he can not only move several times faster than light, but his movements can tear open wormholes in space and time, allowing him to teleport at will. His agility in the air is enhanced to the point that he can make 180 degree turns with ease. His neuroshock lasers have been amped up to the point where he can use them to destroy small star-ships with one shot from his eyes or tail. He can also launch extremely powerful bolts of green lightning from his horns. He can combine his neuroshocks with his lightning to create an extremely destructive energy blast that can be fired with incredible accuracy. In his first appearance, Ultimate Jetray traveled into the outer layers of the Earth's atmosphere and unleashed this combination attack upon an unsuspecting Crabdozer, which resulted in Crabdozer's defeat, a huge explosion, and a crater the size of a house. Ultimate Jetray can survive in space and endure radiation. He has also been shown shrugging off direct hits from much larger opponents as well as the blast of a nuclear fusion grenade, though the latter caused him immense discomfort. He is strong enough to carry objects much larger than himself, as shown when he lifted the disabled RB3 out of a lake with his feet and moved it to a spot several yards inland. Ultimate Jetray can swim at twice the speed of sound and use most of his powers underwater without any major consequences. He can also easily shrug off his own neuroshocks or any electricity based attacks. Weaknesses If he uses his thunderbolts underwater, he has no control over who they affect and will shock everyone around him. In addition, he does not move around well on the ground due to the cumbersome presence of his immense wings. History Appearances *Nature's Arms Race *Upon Vilgax's Honor *The Transitory Mists *Hail the Conquering Toads Part 1 *The Rise of Diagon *The Maelstrom Trivia Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens